


Popcorn

by Ashtiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Team Free Love, delicious salty snack food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtiel/pseuds/Ashtiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Gabriel stole some of his popcorn, Dean should be able to steal some of Gabriel's, right? Gabriel doesn't think so. Sam just wants to watch his movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

“You’re hogging all the popcorn,” Dean said. He reached over Sam’s lap into the bowl Gabriel was holding against his chest.

“You already ate your popcorn! Leave mine alone,” Gabriel said. He scooted further behind Sam, using him as a shield against his older brother.

Dean crawled over Sam’s lap and made another grab for Gabriel’s bowl. “You stole some of mine while yours was popping!”

“You can’t prove anything!” Gabriel said. He snapped his fingers and the popcorn, bowl and all, was gone.

“What the hell?” Dean said. “That’s not fair. We agreed not to use magic to cheat.”

“I was just protecting what was rightfully mine,” Gabriel said.

“Sam bought the popcorn, so technically it was his,” Dean said.

Gabriel smirked and pulled Sam’s mouth down to his. Sam went along with it, and Gabriel wagged his eyebrows at Dean while they kissed. They finally pulled apart with a wet pop. “And Sam’s mine, so, technically, the popcorn was mine,” Gabriel said.

“You don’t own Sam,” Dean said. He crossed his arm over his chest and sat back against the overstuffed couch.

“He’s got my mark just like you’ve got Cassie’s, and as the highest ranking angel, I own all of you!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Bring the popcorn back.”

“No,” Gabriel said. “You’re just going to try to steal it again.”

“It’s not stealing if you stole some of mine. It’s just repaying me.”

Gabriel smiled. “You know, promising revenge isn’t going to make me bring the popcorn back. You could promise me something else…”

“I’m not going to trade sexual favors for popcorn,” Dean said.

Gabriel just shrugged and leaned against Sam. “Your loss.”

“Come on.”

“I tried to make a deal with you, but you didn’t want it,” Gabriel said.

“That deal was lopsided. I’m worth a lot more than popcorn.”

“Ohhh, look at that ego,” Gabriel said with a wink.

“Will you two shut up?” Sam asked. “I’m trying to watch this.” Dean and Gabriel both ignored him.

“Give me some popcorn or I’m not going to sleep with you guys tonight,” Dean said.

Gabriel feigned a horrified look. “Oh no! We’re going to only have three men in the bed! Whatever will we do?”

“I’m not kidding,” Dean said. “Give me the popcorn.”

Gabriel smirked again, mischief dancing in his golden eyes. “No.” At that moment Castiel walked into the room with a giant bowl of popcorn in his hands. He snuggled down on the couch next to Dean and turned his eyes on the TV. “There, you can share with Cassie,” Gabriel said.

“I don’t want to share with him. You’re the one that stole my popcorn,” Dean said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and dropped his head onto Sam’s shoulder. “So stubborn,” he murmured, but he didn’t bring his popcorn back into existence.

* * *

True to his word, Dean didn’t sleep in the overly large bed Gabriel conjured up for them. No one really noticed until it was time to crawl into bed. Sam was already in the bed, on the left side near the edge. As the biggest member of their little group, Sam took it upon himself to sleep on the edge to keep everyone else safe in the middle of the bed. Logically, it was ridiculous. Putting the angels on the outside would be much safer in an emergency, but no one thought about the arrangement logically. It brought Sam comfort to think he was protecting everyone he loved, and it brought everyone else comfort to see Sam happy. Gabriel was slipping on his favorite pair of silk pajama pants when he noticed something was wrong. “Where’s Dean?” he asked.

Castiel spit a mouthful of toothpaste foam into the porcelain sink. “He said he was sleeping in the guest bedroom, and that he didn’t want to be disturbed.” Even as he said it, Castiel looked a little hurt, but Gabriel ignored the emotion behind the sentence and focused on the words themselves. So, Dean had been serious.

“Okay, thanks Cassie,” Gabriel said. Castiel nodded and climbed into bed with Sam. He curled up against his chest, and Sam buried his nose in Castiel’s hair. Gabriel was the last one into the bed, but he didn’t snuggle up against the person next to him like he usually did, instead he just crawled over to the far right, snapped his fingers to turn out the lights, and closed his eyes. He waited until Sam and Castiel’s breathing evened out, then he snapped his fingers again, and suddenly the empty space between him and Castiel was filled sleeping Winchester. Gabriel smiled to himself as Dean cuddled closer to his chest in his sleep. Gabriel wrapped his arms around him, and Dean sighed softly. He may’ve been the smallest man of the group, but he was definitely the best cuddler by far.

* * *

When Dean woke up he was much more warm and comfortable than he’d been when he fell asleep. His chest and back were extremely warm, and there was something soft tickling the back of his neck. Dean slowly opened his eyes, only to meet Gabriel’s mischievous gold ones. “Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Gabriel said. Dean tried to scoot away, but Gabriel tightened his unbreakable hold on him. “Now, now, you don’t want to wake our little brothers, do you?” Gabriel asked.

“I said I wasn’t going to sleep in here,” Dean said.

“I thought you might get cold, and I didn’t want you to catch something,” Gabriel said.

“Liar,” Dean said, but he gave into Gabriel and closed his eyes. Gabriel held him tighter against his chest. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Gabriel said and he nuzzled his face into Dean’s short hair. They snuggled until Sam and Castiel woke up, then they moved the snuggle-fest to the living room, in front of the TV. Gabriel turned on one of his favorite movies as Castiel went into the kitchen to pop new bowls of popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at a Team Free Love fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, if you have any constructive criticism, or if you spot any errors, feel free to leave a comment. Have a lovely day!


End file.
